Kacchindonga
Kacchindonga (a.k.a. "The Ultimate Dragon") is an optional boss in Patapon 2 and it appears in a rare quest in Patapon 3. It is an incredibly rare and tremendously powerful cousin of Dodonga, Majidonga and the Accursed Dodonga. Defeating Kacchindonga is considered to be one of Patapon 2's ultimate goals (even though it is entirely optional in nature). It only appears when snow falls on the Dongara Ruins, replacing the normal fight with its weaker cousins. Kacchindonga usually drops Level 2-5 Ores; This is one of the four ways to get an Adamantine (the others being the level 3 or higher Majidonga battle, where Adamantine is a uncommon drop; the Patagate, which is often regarded as the most easy and time efficient way; or as an ultra rare drop from a level 5 or higher Dodonga). If you're lucky, Kacchindonga may drop them as well. Kacchindonga returns in Patapon 3 as a Rare boss at the Snow Field of Sullied Tears, in the quest Ultimate Dragon Kacchindonga. Beware, as Kacchindonga now is very strong, much stronger than in Patapon 2. However, since Kacchindonga is a very challenging boss, its Treasure is also very worthy, mostly Unique, Super Unique equipments. If not, Kacchindonga will give equipments with rare enhancements, such as Po, H, Sl or En. Appearance Kacchindonga looks like a regular Dodonga, but with a black and silverish-blue hide instead of the Dodonga's black and blue hide. It has green eyes, backward-pointing spikes on its head and back and a small horn-like spike on its nose. The beast's lower jaw has several uneven spikes; among them, one giant t-rex-like spike, and if you look closely, it makes it look permanently frozen and somewhat smaller. Attacks Kacchindonga uses the same attacks as its weaker relatives, but they are far stronger and inflict ice damage instead of fire. Headbutt Like Dodonga and Majidonga, Kacchindonga can use his head to scatter Patapon formations. However, he does devastating damage, so instead of defending, it's best to just to use the PonPata song. The attack is telegraphed by Kacchindonga lowering his head and raising his body. Also, his eyes become half-closed and appears "angry". The jaw upper cut could wipe out half of your army, so DO NOT let Hatapon any where near him while he is using this deadly attack, except in Patapon 3, if you have at least one Shield Class alive (the Lifelink ability will keep Hatapon far from harm). Ice Breath Like the other two dragons, Kacchindonga has a powerful elemental attack, signalled by the boss raising its head straight up and waving its front limbs. Instead of breathing out a jet of fire, Kacchindonga blows out pure ice. The frostbite from this attack is enough to kill all but the strongest Patapons and the survivors will be prey to the boss' next move because they are frozen. Do not retreat or defend; instead, you can use the DonDon song to jump. If you do try to resist this technique through defending, at least have Fire-based Armour to avoid being frozen. Pyopyo, Mofu and Koppen Rarepons can only partially resist being frozen and even Pyokoran can be frozen by this. However, if you have Cannassault's Class Skill Backbone 3 mastered, then keep on attacking (as Cannassault, Charibasa or Grenburr), otherwise you will be frozen solid. Devour This attack is the same as the other land dragons; Kacchindonga lowers its head and raises its haunches before swinging its head upward, attempting to consume an unlucky Patapon victim. Hero or Uberhero lost in this manner will 'not'be able to be revived. If you retreat or jump, the attack will most likely miss. Even defending or charging up might work if Hatapon's far away. Use the PonPata or DonDon song to dodge it. Ice Roar The Roar is the ultimate move of all land dragons and Kacchindonga has the strongest one of all. The charging animation is similar to the Headbutt, but it takes the dragon longer to charge than the others and its jaw will be twitching violently. The Roar is a fearsomely powerful attack that inflicts heavy damage, knockback and freeze effects-but it can be avoided by going into a fever with the Tatepon hero. His Hero Mode will protect your entire army from harm, although they will still be staggered. There's no point in run or jump, as this attack is undodgeable and you will most likely to loose your entire army if you have a low level. Luckily, the roar actually takes two measures to charge, so you have time to use PonChaka and then ChakaChaka. A charged Defend can decrease damage by up to 80%. Taterazay's Class Skill Energy Field 40~50% or the Thor Set is very useful against this attack.You can still survive with Tatepons and ChakaChaka. Kacchindonga can't be staggered during this attack, so don't bother trying. Depleting its health also won't work-the boss will still launch its attack before admitting defeat. Berserk (Patapon 3) When Kacchindonga´s health becomes red, he gets mad, which means he is in Berserk mode. In rage the attacks are a lot faster and without any warning, (except for Devour, as this is an instant-death attack), which is very dangerous with a powerful boss like Kacchindonga. Devour can only be evaded PonPata command in Berserk Mode. Tips and Tricks *Fire-based weapons and armour make this battle a little easier, but will not affect Kacchindonga's attacks, unless you can stagger it. *Sleep-based weapons are an alternative, and will stop Kacchindonga's attacks. Jamsch is a must for this to work. *Having a Hero Tatepon on easy mode will block all attacks, excluding Devour, when in Hero Mode. *You can actually save this mission, First once you spotted this rare mission, save then battle him. If you failed the mission, go to title screen and then load the file and try again. *Equipping Menyokki Rarepons with a Great Fire Bow or even better equipments will greatly increase the chance of staggering Kacchindonga. *You should definitely have a Divine Stew or Demon Stew if you believe you aren't strong enough. However, this is not an option in Patapon 3. *You should probably have Yumiyacha and Yarida-based units. Try using 2 units like Alosson or Cannogabang, a Taterazay or a Guardira and a Charibasa to support you. *Another good tactic would be to have a high-leveled Jamsch unit on your team with a high Poison and Sleep rate. Jamsch specializes in Status Effects, particularly Poison and Sleep-inducing attacks. Poison will greatly damage Kacchindonga and Sleep will render it helpless (Catnap, Flame On and Poison Panic Class Skills and Icky Poison, Out Cold and Big Bonfire Set Skills are very effective here). Suggested weapons are: Poison Twinhorn (high + figure), Siren's Song, Horns of Hamlin or Dragonap Tuba. *In Patapon 2, he has 3000+ health when he does the low health taunt. DO NOT get relieved of the battle yet. Trivia *Every time you kill Kacchindonga, you are guaranteed to get a Heaven, Giant, or Ancient Weaponry, unless you've got every single weapon mentioned. There is a low chance you might get two. *It is possible to defeat Kacchindonga in the demo, even without a Tatepon Hero. *Zuttankarmen and Kacchindonga are the strongest bosses in Patapon 2, but Zuttankarmen is a bit stronger because of its attacks and unpredictability. *Kacchindonga returns in Patapon 3 in the rare quest, "The Ultimate Dragon, Kacchindonga". Arguably the second hardest non DLC boss, just after Gigante King. Pictures Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3